fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Christa Dolores
Christa Dolores (クリスタドロレス, Kurisuta Dororesu) is an infamous Dark Mage known for her eccentric, yet cruel personality, as well as being a self proclaimed "mercenary for hire" who usually applies for illegal jobs in exchange for an unfairly high amount of money. Appearance Christa appears as a beautiful young woman with dark red hair tied in a pony tail, and matching red eyes with black pupils, and is always seen with a cheerful, sometimes sly smile on her face. Christa's attire has a strong red theme to it, wearing a long red cape nearly reaching her feet with a high pointy collar that has several pointy paper-like straps around it, a red shirt with its front being mostly yellow, a pair of red gloves worn with metallic braces, red pants held by a red belt and long red boots with yellow marking and pointy ends. Personality Christa's entire personality as a whole simply appears to be random with no trace of sanity or common sense, with all her words sounding like nonsense and simply put together at random and with no deeper meaning, though that is at the common instances that she does it, for the sake of misleading people, as she has shown to be capable of thinking rationally, such as when talking to a client, though she does take up on a more serious manner of speech when talking to famous and infamous people that she is aware of their power and status, a Wizard Saint for example, and an infamous Dark Mage. As a mercenary, Christa takes on any available jobs, having no Guild to belong to, she takes up jobs from random strangers, and due to her not caring much for what her job is, she became a Dark Mage as a result of assassination requests. She can also be seen as greedy, as usually she asks for extremely high prices for doing the requests, and rarely does she drop the price, claiming that she normally wouldn't care as much if a client refused or not. Equipment Manmokukouryou (まんもくこうりょう, All Nature Being Bleak And Desolate): Christa's main weapon of choice, a medieval-like sword with a red hilt with a sharp end, having a small hole in it that holds a small teddy bear like a key chain. The sword itself is rather large being nearly as long as Christa herself, and is incredibly durable as well as sharp, cutting through armor and shields with ease. What makes Manmokukouryou unique is its ability to enhanced Christa's Shadow Magic to an amazing degree, allowing her to use it with much greater mastery, which, since she already had great mastery over it, further makes her use of it the greater and more threatening. Teddy (テディー, Tedeii): A Magic Doll created and given Christa by her father, meant to protect her and fight for her whenever she is in need of protecting or simply in danger. Teddy is the small teddy bear on Manmokukouryou's hilt tip, which was created using Lacrima and Transformation to allow it to shapeshift between its forms and fight for her. It is identified as a Male, and its only will is to make sure Christa remains alive and nothing hurts her, though Christa herself learned how to seal him and summon him whenever she wishes. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having her main weapon being a sword, Christa is a masterful swordsman, being renowed as a fearsome foe when it comes to a sword fight. Her fighting style usually involves distracting her enemies with her random gibberish before striking when they are unsuspecting, or use her Magic to overpower them and kill as many as possible in the fastest possible manner, which makes her even more deadly when both her Magic allow her to quickly evade attacks and counter her enemies, using High Speed to move quickly around them and slash them with her sword before they even have the time to react, and Shadow Magic in order to hide in the shadows and evade attacks by hiding in her own shadow or others and swiflty moving behind her target. Christa also appears to be skillfull in using two swords together, though would recklessly use the other sword she has collected, since she isn't planning to keep it, she would attempt to use it until it shatters to pieces. Christa also uses her Shadow Magic to stretch her shadow in order to grab multiple weaponry in the area, thjough it isn't truly swordsmanship as she uses a multitude of different weaponry, mostly throwing them or fighting with them using lesser skill or effort. With her swordsmanship skills, Christa is even renowed to be capable of fending off a large group of enemies, and is rumored to have taken out an entire Guild on her own as a part of a job she took, though it is just a rumor. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): 'High Speed '(神足, ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo): 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Trivia *Christa's appearance is based off of Anna from the Fire Emblem series. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Character